


In The Middle

by KebinMoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Choi Jongho, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Mingi and Seonghwa, Minor Yunho/Hongjoong, Polyamory, Smut, Top Choi San, Wooyoung not in smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebinMoon/pseuds/KebinMoon
Summary: Wooyoung never got much attention from boys while at college, until one day when two compliment him in the same day. He doesn't expect much but agrees to dates with both of them. His best friend Yunho worries as he develops feelings for both of them and continues to date both. He knew they'd find out but this is not what he was expecting..
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 52





	In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> These three are my biases in Ateez and as I love them and my mind is often out of control with romantic fantasies this idea popped into my head and I wrote it. I hope whoever reads this enjoys even though you probs won't read this. Anywhom a few months in the making this is and hopefully I'll write something better soon.

Wooyoung has always been the type to keep to himself, he prefers it that way, just him and his closest friends. They like to party around but he doesn’t mind, it gives him extra time to do his homework. Though, sometimes he wishes he wanted to go out and party but he’s not into that scene, the drinking, and the recklessness, not to mention having to socialize with a bunch of people. He’s never been terribly good at that. His friends have always encouraged him to get more out there, so maybe he’ll be less lonely. And while he wishes someone liked him, the truth is that no one really notices him much. Or so he’d thought, as just today he’d had two people he knew from his Chemistry lab, San and Jongho, flirt with him; they’d told him he was beautiful. He’d been beyond flustered both times, but the other boys had been sweet and nice, letting him be instead of pressing on to get a date. He walked back to his shared apartment with a skip in his step.

“What’s gotten into you?” Yunho questions the second he sees Woo’s large smile.

“Well, a couple guys from my Chem class complimented me today, it was just nice,” Wooyoung answers shyly.

“Oh? Woo got a boyfriend?” Yunho smirks.

“No I do not. I just can’t turn down a compliment,” Wooyoung insists.

“Ooo, you have a crush?” he keeps badgering the younger with questions.

“I mean they are both very handsome and nice, but no… not yet,” Wooyoung admits, blushing.

“Awww, my little baby Woo is growing up so much, flirting with boys, how cute,” Yunho comments.

“Hey stop it, we can’t all be as lucky as you are with Joong,” Woo pouts.

“Oh fine. Would you like to come out with us tonight?” Yunho asks despite knowing what Wooyoung is going to say.

“I have some stuff to do and I don’t really feel like it so I’ll stay in for this,” comes Wooyoung’s expected answer.

“Okay, well I thought I’d ask,” Yunho sighs.

Wooyoung walks towards his room to drop his books down so he can make some lunch for himself. His phone buzzes as he strides towards the kitchen. He checks the notification; instagram:  _ choi_saniii followed you _ , he smiles but not even a minute later he gets another:  _ jonghochoi_ followed you _ . Oh my, he’s never been this popular! He shakes off the butterflies and gets his sandwich together before retreating back to his cave to do homework and watch dumb shows on netflix.

The next time Wooyoung walks into his Chemistry lab, he instantly notices the way San and Jongho both look his way. He can feel their gazes sweep over his body and he screams inwardly, trying not to blush from the attention. He ducks his head down and walks over to his shared table with Hongjoong. They greet each other and talk about the project they’re working on, but Wooyoung can feel this nagging in his head telling him those two are still looking. When he turns to the front as the teacher walks in his suspicions are confirmed for him. San and Jongho whipping their bodies around to pay attention to the professor. Woo let’s out a small giggle that doesn’t go unnoticed by Hongjoong who raises an eyebrow at him, but the younger just waves him off. They continue through the lesson without any more interruptions, but at the end of the class Wooyoung is approached by the slightly older San.

“Uhm, hi Wooyoungie,” San speaks nervously, though he seems confident.

“Hello,” Wooyoung responds.

“Who are you? And how do you know Woo?” Hongjoong instantly steps in being the overprotective dad type he always is.

“Relax Joong, this is San. I know him from this class and I think he was in my business class last semester,” Wooyoung answers.

“Yeah, uh sorry, but are you two like.. A thing?” San asks, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Oh god no,” Wooyoung laughs, earning a glare from the older, “I mean not that Hongjoong isn’t wonderful but no, he’s my roommate Yunho’s boyfriend,” Wooyoung finishes.

“Cool, so uhm. I was wondering if maybe you would want to walk and talk with me Wooyoung? Maybe go to the cafe and get a drink?” San offers.

“Sure, I’d like that. Tell Yunho I’ll be home later and don’t start the movie without me. You got that?” Wooyoung gives Joong a threatening glance.

“Yes. Fine, we won’t watch it without you,” Hongjoong starts walking off from them after they reach the door.

“And don’t you two even dare get it on, on  _ my _ couch, AGAIN!” Wooyoung adds, making the older chuckle.

“Sounds like you need a new place,” San laughs.

“What do you mean?” Woo is instantly on the defensive.

“I just mean that you sound like you’d rather have your own place, I wasn’t suggesting anything,” San blushes.

“Oh. Well Yunho is my best friend so I suppose I’m okay with living with it,” Wooyoung replies.

“So, do you only know Yunho and Hongjoong?” San inquires.

“Well I am acquainted with others but they are my only close friends here, I’m not very outgoing. I don’t go to parties, I usually just stay home and study. Yunho says it makes me boring, but I know he’s not being mean when he says it, he just wants me to branch out more.” Wooyoung explains.

“Well, you are right now aren’t you? I mean I’m a new person,” San points out.

“I guess I am. So why did you want to talk to me, I’m not particularly exciting.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, I think you’re pretty cool. Besides like I told you yesterday, I think you are beautiful, and I’d enjoy being friends with someone as beautiful as you. Who knows, maybe someday you’ll let me take you on a date, if that’s okay,” San tells him.

“Well I am open to being friends, as for that date, we’ll see how this one goes before I agree to a second,” Wooyoung smirks.

“Wait, what?” San halts in his walking surprised.

“Is this not a date? Getting to know each other and going to a cafe? You wanted one, you got one.” Wooyoung states, walking ahead with a skip to his step.

Yunho pounces on Wooyoung the minute he walks through the door of their apartment, by one glance at Hongjoong’s face he can tell he’s about to get badgered about his whereabouts. The over excitable taller asks all about it and Wooyoung admits it was pretty fun; San is pretty fun, and funny, and pretty. Wooyoung did end up agreeing to a second date, which had San squealing and nearly bouncing in his seat, which had made the shorter giggle, producing a whole other squeal out of the black haired boy. Apparently Wooyoung’s giggle is “precious” according to San. The younger just thinks San’s whole existence is precious, that soft fluffy hair, his perfect pink pout and possibly the deepest dimples known to man. Which led to confusion when on his way home he received dm from Jongho asking him if he’d like to hang out sometime.

Wooyoung hadn’t expected follow up from both of them. But he supposes Jongho is a lot shyer than San is, so it makes sense he would go the dm-ing route. Now, he wants to ask for Yunho’s opinion but he doesn’t particularly feel like going over this with Hongjoong around. So he sneaks off without mentioning it and changes into pajamas before joining them for a movie on the couch, tonight’s viewing: Frozen 2, which they all avoided seeing in theaters to watch together at home.

After the movie is over Hongjoong excuses himself to go home, he has to be up early for work and he knows the other two are gonna stay up gossiping about the youngest’s date. Which they jump right into when the oldest walks out the door.

“Have you kissed yet?” Yunho practically shouts.

“No, I told you earlier that I’m not sure yet but he’s the nicest,” Wooyoung sighs almost dreamily.

“Okay, now get to the downsides, I need to hear them first so I can tell you you’re ridiculous,” Yunho tells him.

“Well, first off, I am not ridiculous. Well not all the time. Anyway there weren’t really many downsides I mean, I wasn’t even nitpicking tiny things for a reason to avoid a second date. I genuinely had a good time with him,” Wooyoung explains, and Yunho looks like he’s about to shit himself in excitement. “BUT. I have another dilemma.”

“Oh god, what is it? Does he have HIV? A missing toe? Hates cats?” Yunho lists.

“None of those to my knowledge. Anywhom, no, that Jongho guy that also kinda hit on me or whatever he dm-ed me asking to hang out, and I don’t know what to do now,” Wooyoung admits.

“Oh my GOD! YOU DON’T KNOW IF SAN HAS A MISSING TOE?!” Yunho gasps purposefully joking.

“Shut up you ginormous doof, help me, what do I do?” Wooyoung pouts but laughs anyway.

“Well, let’s see San asked you to hang out in person but Jongho asked you through text message?” He gets a nod in response. “Well that seems a little weird to me, but I happen to know someone who’s friends with Jongho and I’ve heard he can be shy so that explains that. Hmmm. Well you can always try a date with him, see how it goes and see who you might be more compatible with?” Yunho suggests.

“I like that idea, I’ll message him back. What should I say?” Wooyoung asks, suddenly nervous.

“Just say something like I’d love to hang out, I’m available these times, whichever works for you,” Yunho pulls the words out of thin air.

“You’re a genius,” Wooyoung says with jaw dropped as he types and sends.

“No, you’re just really bad with guys,” Yunho chuckles, earning a slap on the arm.

Wooyoung retreats back to his room to do homework, before rejoining Yunho on the couch for a re-watch marathon of their favorite show: New Girl. They watch until nearly midnight because Woo is yawning and Yunho is basically already asleep on the other side of the couch, they mutually agree to go to bed. Silence fills the room as they bustle about grabbing their things and retreating to the comfort that is their own beds.  _ Buzz _ .  **Fuck** . Right when he was almost asleep, Wooyoung rolls over to check the notification because he cannot just leave it. It’s Jongho!

_ jonghochoi_: hey sorry, I was busy. Friday afternoon works for me. _

_ jwoo1126: Sounds good. I look forward to it! _

_ jonghochoi_: me too! I’m glad you agreed. _

_ jwoo1126: Why wouldn’t I? _

_ jonghochoi_: you’re just so cute and unique, idk, I’m kinda boring. _

_ jwoo1126: Well let me be the judge of that Jongho, and I think you’re very handsome. _

_ jonghochoi_: aww thank you! I’ll see you in class Friday and for our plans! _

_ jwoo1126: I’m excited already, but exhausted, goofnight, I’ll see you then! _

_ jonghochoi_: goofnight to you too haha _

The blonde haired boy falls asleep with a bright smile plastered to his features.

Despite his cheery mood before bed, Thursday comes with an unexpectedly bad mood swing, he doesn’t have class until 2 in the afternoon but getting out of bed sounds horrific. He considers just skipping class but asks for Yunho’s opinion first. His best friend being terribly concerned tells him to skip and that he’ll bring home some treats later for the younger. He thanks Yunho and goes back to bed, letting his mind slip into endless streams of in and out consciousness. Until his stomach growls loudly at noon to remind him he is still human and he does in fact need food. Begrudgingly he drags himself out of bed and into the kitchen to makea bowl of cereal. He turns on the TV, resuming to the New Girl episode the two of them had left off on last night. He spends the rest of his time alone, wasting away on that couch, until Yunho runs in and wraps him up in warm hugs.

“Is anything wrong or just not feeling good today?” Yunho asks, concerned.

“I don’t know. I know my dream left me feeling weird but I don’t remember what it was about so mostly just a bad day,” Wooyoung tries to sort out his own head, hugging Yunho back tightly.

“What do you need Woo? I brought you your favorite snacks and drinks, I also picked up a little stuffed dog because it was cute and you don’t have a dog,” Yunho informs him, producing a range of items and one fluffy plush dog.

“Yunho you always do so much for me,” Woo says with a little pout to his voice, “I don’t deserve you, but I’m keeping you. Tell Joong to fuck off for the night, I wanna cuddle my best friend, drink apple juice and watch New Girl pretty please,” he begs.

“Of course Woo. I already told Joongie, he sends his love, now come here,” Yunho pulls his smaller friend in close and lets him sink into his chest hugging him close, “I’m always here for you, I love you Woo,” Yunho says.

“I love you too Yunho, you’re the bestest,” Wooyoung says with a small grin up in the other’s direction before focusing back on the show playing before them.

Wooyoung receives messages from both Jongho and San that night but both go unanswered.

He wakes up to the sun shining through the windows of their living room, his arms tangled underneath him, going numb from being slept on. Yunho is still on the couch unmoving but awake below the younger, he smiles up at his best friend who returns it. Woo is feeling better after a good night's sleep but can feel the remains of his shitty mood from the day before. He removes himself off of Yunho and grabs his phone from the coffee table, seeing the notifications from Jongho and San he hops off the couch and goes to his room. He answers them both with a vague “ _ I’m alright how are you? _ ” and flops back onto the bed in a huff. A soft knock on his door a few minutes later prompts him to open his eyes.

“I just brought you some breakfast and a small suggestion to try and go to class today, it might help you feel better, shake yesterday off,” Yunho carries in a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee.

“I am going to class, I just still feel gross. This delicious meal looks like it’ll do the trick for that though. Thanks Yunho you’re amazing,” Wooyoung answers.

“You know I’m always here for you, now eat up and get dressed!” Yunho shouts excitedly.

“Aye aye captain,” Woo jokes, shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

Dressed and stomach full, Wooyoung leaves the apartment thirty minutes later, on his way to his Algebra class, he spots Jongho in the hallway as he goes, the younger walking in the opposite direction. He shoots him a smile to which Jongho blushes and smiles back,  _ “he’s cute” _ Woo can’t help but think. Why did he have to suddenly attract the attention of these guys, and why are they both so fucking pretty? This is gonna be harder than Wooyoung thought.

His classes seem to pass slowly, anxious for tonight’s plans, he has no idea what Jongho has planned. Finally it’s time for Chemistry again, San greets him when he sits down. He shyly responds and waits for class to begin, despite the day passing slowly it seems that this class goes by in five minutes. All too soon it’s over and Wooyoung finds himself leaving the classroom with Hongjoong in tow headed towards the apartment building across the street.

“Hey Wooyoung! Wait up!” he turns his head to find Jongho jogging after them.

“Oh sorry Jongho, what’s up?” he slows down allowing the younger to catch up.

“Uhm, so I was thinking tonight we could go to that diner down the street and maybe a movie if you’re into that?” Jongho asks, looking bashful.

“That sounds great! We can see that new comedy everyone’s been talking about,” Wooyoung suggests.

“Alright, well then I’ll pick you up at 7 so we can make the 8 o’clock showing.”

“Okay, I live in that building there, apartment 14 on the third floor.”

“See you later Wooyoung!” Jongho says cheerfully, walking away in the opposite direction.

“Can’t keep the men off you, damn,” Hongjoong tells him.

“Oh shut up, or I’ll have Yunho put the cookies on the shelf you can’t reach,” Wooyoung taunts.

“Real mature Wooyoungie,” Hongjoong shouts after him as he watches the younger run towards his apartment.

At seven o’clock sharp, Jongho is knocking on the door to Yunho and Wooyoung’s apartment. Yunho answers the door for him while Wooyoung rushes to fix his hair, nervous for the date.

“So, Jongho- if that is your real name- what are your intentions with my boy?” Yunho questions.

“First of all, Yunho, you know me. Second of all, I’m taking Woo on a date, is that a crime?” Jongho shoots right back.

“In my world it can be, just have him back by his curfew,” Yunho threatens emptily.

“Oh shut up Yunho, you are not my mother,” Wooyoung buts in.

“Hi Wooyoungie,” Jongho smiles wide.

“Hi Jongho, you look amazing,” Wooyoung compliments, sending a small glare Yunho’s way.

“Thank you, so do you. Are you ready to go?” Jongho inquires.

“Yeah, let’s get this show on the road. Yunho, try not to kill Hongjoong while I’m gone,” Wooyoung calls as he exits the apartment, Yunho locking it after him.

“Off we go to the diner,” Jongho states as they make their way down the elevator and out the building. The two walk the short distance down the block to the diner on the corner, a small crowd of some families inside at this hour, though any other time it’s a hotspot for college students. They find a table and sit across from each other, both making awkward eye contact before looking away, shy.

“So, how are you?” Wooyoung starts off.

“I’m really good, and kind of insanely happy you agreed to this date, I never thought you would go out with me,” Jongho admits, a pink flush adorning his cheeks.

“Why wouldn’t I? Yeah, you’re a year below me but that’s hardly a reason to say no,” Wooyoung wonders aloud.

“It’s not about you being older, you’re just so pretty. Your smile and your laugh, everything about you is basically perfect and I’m, well nothing compared to that,” Jongho admits, nervously fidgeting with his hands, his eyes continuously scanning never stopping in one spot.

“Jongho, I’m not all that. And you are amazing too, and very handsome in your own right, have you seen your smile? It's perfect! I also know you’re the smartest in our chem class,” the older replies with compliments.

“Thanks Woo,” Jongho blushes red.

“So what’ll it be for you two?” a waitress probably in her mid thirties asks the two.

“I’ll get a cheeseburger, medium, cheddar, with all the toppings, a side of onion rings and a root beer float,” Wooyoung orders, gesturing for Jongho to go.

“Can I please get a bacon, mushroom, swiss, cooked medium and a side of fries with a coke,” he hands the menus over to the waitress.

“Alright, I’ll go put that in for you, and it’ll be out in a bit,” she smiles nicely at them and retreats.

“So where were we?” Wooyoung chuckles.

“I believe you said something about me being smart?” Jongho jokes.

“Ah yes of course, a regular Einstein!” Woo cheers loudly, making Jongho burst into a fit of giggles,  _ adorable _ .

They chat animatedly over dinner, discovering that they have quite a few things in common. Both of them have the same favorite color and subject, they also both prefer pancakes to waffles. The two of them finish their dinners and Jongho pays for it all, insisting because he was the one who asked Wooyoung out. Wooyoung makes a pile of the dishes for the waitress and they go on their way out the door to the movie theater. The theater is slightly farther away than the diner is, so they hail a cab to get there. Once they arrive, Jongho pays for their tickets and Wooyoung gets the snacks, a large popcorn and a large red slushie.

“I’m so excited for this,” Wooyoung excitedly says.

“So am I,” Jongho agrees, as they find two empty seats in one of the back few rows.

The movie goes by quickly, they laughed the whole time. Somewhere around halfway though, Jongho nervously grabbed Wooyoung’s hand and held it. Woo responded with a light squeeze letting Jongho know it was okay and the younger quickly relaxed, falling into the warm feeling of Wooyoung’s hand. After it ends the two make their way out of the theater and call a cab to take them back towards the college. The ride is short and they soon arrive in front of Wooyoung’s apartment building, Jongho climbs out and offers his hand to Wooyoung, which the older man accepts. Now empty, the cab drives off and leaves the two standing there in silence.

“I had a really fun night,” Wooyoung admits, smiling wide.

“So did I, maybe we could do this again sometime?” Jongho suggests with a hopeful smile.

“I’d really like that Jongho,” Wooyoung agrees.

“Yes!” Jongho cheers, making Wooyoung chuckle at him. The younger leans in and leaves a peck on the other’s cheek. When he pulls back Wooyoung grabs the younger’s cheeks and pulls him in for a proper kiss, their lips meet softly. Both sigh slightly at the plush feeling of each other’s lips before breaking apart.

“I’ll text you later, goodnight Jongho,” Wooyoung smiles and waves, before turning and walking into his building. Leaving Jongho dazed on the sidewalk alone.

The second the elevator stops and opens on his floor Yunho is there, begging him for details. Apparently he had been watching from the window and saw the kiss they shared, said that Jongho stood there for a whole minute before leaving. Wooyoung is overwhelmed by the questions. Luckily, when they walk into the apartment, Hongjoong is there to save him. The oldest takes Yunho away from him so he can change and get ready for their movie night.

“Okay, now that you’re out of your room, tell me everything!” Yunho is still bouncing around like a puppy.

“I thought you could control him?” Wooyoung asks pointedly at Hongjoong.

“I’m not a miracle worker, I can only control him for so long. If you want me to distract him for longer then you might wanna leave, or at least close your eyes.” A disgusted look crosses Wooyoung’s face.

“No thanks. I’ll let Yunho badger me until I die,” Wooyoung tells him, plopping down on the couch next to the two.

“Start from the beginning, what did you order? Did he hold your hand? Was he funny? How was the service? The lighting?” Yunho rattles on and on.

“Slow down! First of all I ordered food, he held my hand during the movie, he’s very funny. And since you have now designated yourself manager of the diner- the service was great,” Wooyoung states plainly.

“Oh that’s amazing! But he didn’t get too handsy, right? I mean you got a fine piece of real estate there my friend,” Yunho gestures to Wooyoung’s ass.

“Yunho. He didn’t even have the courage to kiss me on the lips, what makes you think he grabbed my ass?!” Wooyoung asks in disbelief.

“Fine. How did the movie go, how was  _ the kiss _ ?” Yunho puts a dramatic emphasis on it.

“The movie was really good and so was the kiss. Probably the best I’ve had,” Wooyoung remarks matter of factly.

“I’m offended,” the taller gasps.

“Why?” Wooyoung asks laughing.

“How was that the best? You’ve kissed me before,” Yunho points out seriously.

“Exactly what I mean,” Wooyoung laughs harder at the way Yunho’s mouth gapes in surprise. “What am I supposed to say? That drunken slobber was amazing? It was not”.

“Well I see we remember it differently, also I wasn’t that drunk,” Yunho brushes it off.

“Yes you were,” Hongjoong and Wooyoung state simultaneously.

“Fine, I’ll just go to bed then,” Yunho pouts.

“Baby, stop being all pouty, you know we love you,” Hongjoong pulls the larger onto his lap, holding him in his arms.

“One last question Woo, which do you see yourself actually dating?” they both look over at the younger who is puzzled by the question.

“Honestly, no idea. They’re both amazing, I could date both of them happily. I just wish I could actually do that,” Wooyoung sighs.

“What? Date both of them? That’s something you’d actually like?” Hongjoong looks taken aback.

“I’m not sure, but I’m not opposed to polyamory if that’s what you’re getting at. I’ve thought about it before, never hated the idea. But people usually don’t take too well to that,” Wooyoung explains.

“No they do not. How about you go sleep on it/ You’ve had an interesting week,” Yunho offers. Woo nods and wishes the couple a goodnight before making his way to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready for bed. Once he is finally settled in pajamas he shoots a message to Jongho thanking him for the lovely night and asking when he might be free again. At the same time he opens San’s messages and asks him about a second date. This is risky and it will probably be a mess but Wooyoung just can’t decide between such amazing guys. Both adorable and handsome, incredibly smart and funny, they fit right into Wooyoung’s ideal type. Though he knows one thing is for sure: he’s probably, most definitely, kinda really  _ fucked _ .

Wooyoung goes through his weekend drowning in homework and writing papers, while simultaneously nonstop texting both San and Jongho. Halfway through Sunday he has to ask Yunho to take away his phone so he can get an important assignment done with all of his focus. He can tell when Yunho hands him his phone back that it hasn’t stopped buzzing from all the funny videos and things they both send him. The older tries to ask about it but Woo waves him off not wanting to think about the fact that he’s practically dating two people without either knowing it.

By the time that their shared Chem class comes on Monday, Wooyoung already has three dates set. A dinner date with San later that night, a walk and coffee with Jongho the following afternoon and a coffee date with San on Thursday, it’s a wonder to him that he hasn’t messed up their names yet. He enters the classroom with his head down, focused on reading the book he just got from his prior class to write a paper on, as soon as he looks up both of them are already glancing his way with a smile. He shoots them a shy smile back and makes his way to his seat next to Joong.

“You are leading these boys on Woo,” Hongjoong whispers.

“No I am not, by definition to be leading someone on it would be to give them false pretenses about your feelings for them. I am simply interested in both of them,” Wooyoung states plainly.

“Okay fine, but you’re fucking with them in other ways. Listen, I know you need time to decide but you have to figure this out soon because you look exhausted. Juggling men never ends well, I almost lost Yunho in the beginning because I was unsure about my feelings for someone. I’m sure you remember that though. Anyway, all I’m saying is this could end bad and I don’t want you to get seriously hurt,” Hongjoong lectures.

“I know Joongie and I’m trying to be careful with it, and I am trying to decide but both of them are just so amazing and I like feeling wanted,” Wooyoung expresses.

“I get that, but remember to be careful with your own feelings too,” Hongjoong finishes his lecture and turns as their professor begins speaking. Wooyoung ponders on this, he  _ knows _ a decision has to be made but when both of them make him feel as special as they do  _ could it be that bad? _

~~~~

Wooyoung watches as San gears up to throw a punch, Jongho ducking and firing one back at the older’s stomach. Their professor is trying to ram himself between the two but a small set frail fifty year old man is not much of a match for two hormone enraged men in their early twenties. San reels from the force of the blow, but is right back into it looking possibly angrier, Hongjoong is standing in front of Wooyoung, blocking their way to him. Woo only has one question: ‘ _ How the hell did it get this far?’ _ .

These last three weeks had been fine, a few dates with each of them that all went well, and keeping them apart was surprisingly easy, they ran in similar circles but didn’t know each other. Wooyoung had checked. A few study dates here and there, more kisses and some cuddles. Yunho had even walked in on quite the dirty makeout between Woo and Jongho about a week ago and split it up. The older had quite the earful for Woo but when he calmed he asked if it meant he was picking Jongho to which Wooyoung meekly told him he had blown San in a cafe restroom the day before and still needed time. The younger got smacked upside the head for that one. So he hadn’t seen either of them in a few days and barely answered their texts, the only class he shares with either of them is Chem which had gotten cancelled on Monday. But today Chem was in session and Wooyoung had turned up early, before San but Jongho was already there waiting by Woo’s seat for him. Hongjoong had this look in his eye when they made contact as Woo approached, this could mean trouble. Jongho was excited to see the older, stating that he missed him.

“Hi Wooyoungie, we didn’t really get to talk all weekend and class got cancelled the other day so I just wanted to see you for a minute,” Jongho speaks happily.

“Hi Jongho, I’m sorry about that I wasn’t feeling great so I went kind of awol for a bit there. I’m glad I’m in early so I can see you though,” Wooyoung responds, watching Hongjoong glance at the door nervously.

“Class is probably gonna start soon but I was thinking we could get coffee after class?” Jongho asks hopeful.

“Yeah that sounds great! I’ll see you then,” Wooyoung tries to get Jongho on his way.

“See you after this lecture,” the world seems to stop at the same time as Woo’s heart when Jongho leans in and kisses him, he can see Hongjoong with wide eyes tuned in to the door and before he knows it he’s pulled away.

“What the hell are you doing!” San gently pulls Woo off of Jongho and moves the younger behind his back territorially.

“Uhm… kissing him,” Jongho responds beyond confused.

“I don’t think so, he’s my boyfriend, or at least he will be after I ask him which I was planning on doing,” San insists, anger flowing freely.

“No, I was gonna ask him to be my boyfriend on our date after class,” Jongho snaps back reaching for Woo behind him, San throws the first punch then and there and Joong is on his feet grabbing Wooyoung away from it all. Here they stand, watching San and Jongho go at each other, until finally the professor gets them apart.

“You two, OUT! NOW!” he yells at them both, “You boys too, there is no room for elementary school shit in this classroom,” he walks away and the four of them are standing stunned. Nonetheless all of them make their way out, San and Jongho glaring at each other the whole time.

“Okay, I know what’s going on here, but what the hell is wrong with you two?” Hongjoong shouts as loud as he can once they leave the room.

“Ask him, he threw the first punch,” Jongho accuses bitterly.

“I wanna ask Wooyoung what the hell is going on, I thought we were dating, I thought you like me?” San asks with a sour tone.

“I uhh- I don’t-” Wooyoung stutters, not enjoying being put on the spot, and suddenly standing in front of these two he understands how it all got so messy.

“Woo I’m right here for you, go ahead and tell them,” Hongjoong puts his arm around the younger for support.

“Well. Both of you asked me out at the same time, I figured going on two different dates couldn’t hurt and if one or both of you sucked, that’s that. Then both of you were so nice and sweet and perfect- well how could you expect me to choose between two great guys who are both my type? I’m sorry and if you never want to see me again I understand,” Wooyoung sighs.

“I don’t not want to see you,” San says.

“I really like you Woo but I can’t pretend I’m okay with you seeing another person until you decide who you want to date,” Jongho explains.

“Solution: Wooyoung chooses who he wants to be with, or neither of you get to date him. Woo I know this will suck for you but it seems like the best plan of action for right this second, now let’s go,” Hongjoong takes the other’s hand and leads him away from the two boys that have his heart.

Wooyoung spends the rest of the day locked up in his bedroom, silent tears falling while trying to write out and understand his feelings for each of them. Too bad both of them keep coming out the same, the pros and cons lists didn’t work either- they’re both good people. Woo falls asleep leaned over his desk wracking his brain and his heart for any evidence that one should come out on top. Only one thing on his mind:

_ What in the fuck do I do? _

After about a week of radio silence from Wooyoung, Jongho figures he went with San, the cooler, more daring and sexy option of the two. Honestly if he hadn’t developed such a massive crush on Wooyoung he could see himself blushing over San like a virgin. The only thing that keeps his hopes up is the fact that San isn’t looking overly pleased with himself and Wooyoung hasn’t been into class since their fight. Maybe he isn’t going to choose at all and is deciding to be single. Damn. Jongho just wants to know.

He takes it upon himself to find out, over a week after San punched him in the face and he is tapping the other on the shoulder, Friday after class. The older man turns and is clearly surprised to see Jongho of all people trying to get his attention. He feels shy standing there, waiting for San to speak. He gets so stuck in his head he almost misses San’s very meek question about coffee. Jongho feels his head nod and follows after the other out of the classroom and down to the cafe. They arrive and get their respective coffees, for a while they say nothing, just sip and stare at one another. It’s about twenty minutes Jongho thinks when San finally breaks the silence.

“Have you heard anything?” San asks, trying to hide his curiosity.

“No, and I’m assuming you haven’t if you’re asking me that,” Jongho replies.

“Yeah, it’s been silent. I tried sending him some random funny shit but nothing,” the older grabs his empty cup and stares down into it, like he’s trying to conjure more coffee for himself.

“I just wanna know how he’s doing, it’s been a week and he hasn’t even showed up to class,” Jongho sighs.

“Here, on the house,” a tall guy approaches them and sets down refills on their drinks.

“Oh no, I can’t just take this,” San tries.

“Yeah, can we at least tip you?” Jongho agrees.

“San?” the stranger points at the older of the two who nods, “and you’re Jongho?” Jongho nods his head as well, “I’m Yunho, Woo’s roommate and best friend. At first I was mad at him too but he’s been really down and you two don’t look any better”.

“Oh, he mentioned you once or twice,” San recalls, “nice to meet you”.

“Now I remember, you were the one who- yeahhh,” Jongho scratches at his head awkwardly thinking about the time Yunho burst in on them. “It’s nice to officially meet you”.

“You guys too, and it’s okay about that, I’m just glad I get to see you in a shirt,” Yunho chuckles.

“Sorry about that, thanks for the drinks Yunho,” Jongho responds.

“Yeah thanks,” San adds on, sipping down his drink.

As soon as they finish, San asks if Jongho wants to go back to his apartment, he agrees, the only person who also understands what he’s going through is San; might as well get to know him. After they arrive San mentions something about a roommate, Hwa or something, being out for the night. They put a movie on and start snacking, getting to know each other. Jongho finds himself laughing and having fun with San, he can understand why Woo likes him so much. When he finally looks around when San gets up to use the bathroom he notices it’s dark outside, he thinks it might be time to leave. Except when the older gets back he’s drawn back into his atmosphere, he finds himself fine with staying for a while longer.

“So, shirt off huh?” San suddenly jokes.

“What?” Jongho is confused.

“You and Woo I guess, I don’t know Yunho said something,” San explains.

“Oh yeah, we uh, we made out in his room and well clothes were removed on mostly his part,” Jongho informs him shyly.

“Yeah? He blew me in a public bathroom but he didn’t strip any, is he as attractive as I’m sure he is?” San asks intrigued, now Jongho is blushing like a virgin.

“Uhhh,” Jongho hesitates.

“Aw you’re so shy it’s cute, Woo could ruin you with his exhibition kink,” San comments. “Come on, no need to be shy.”

“He’s fucking gorgeous, his slight abs, his arms, so toned and smooth,” Jongho closes his eyes seeing it in his mind, “and his thighs, god I don’t know if I’ve ever seen better, he would look  _ so _ good riding someone.” Jongho feels his blood travel down to his dick, lost in his fantasies. He doesn’t notice San until the older is grabbing him and moving Jongho to straddle him.

“I can think of thighs that just might rival his,” San says, gripping the younger’s thighs as they surround his hips, Jongho can feel this affecting San too.

“Thanks, how was he at blowing?” Jongho’s shyness is gone, he’s now focused on the sexual tension in the room.

“Fucking fantastic, the way those lips wrap around a cock. I’ve never had better, and the sight of him on his knees...” Jongho starts to grind against San’s hardening dick. “He looks so good like that, and he let me fuck his mouth, oh god,” San moans as Jongho goes harder.

“That sounds amazing,” Jongho comments, breathless.

“It was. Those lips of yours would look pretty wrapped around me too,” San tells him, making the younger groan in want.

“Oh god, I want your dick please, sir,” Jongho whines, San growling at the nickname that slips.

“Only if you call me that again, baby,” he adds, grinding the younger down impossibly harder while slipping off their shirts.

“Sir, please, I want you in me,” Jongho gasps at the delicious friction but before he can beg further San is grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

“Don’t worry baby you’re gonna get it,” San whispers when they pull apart for air. He leans back in quickly, the kiss addictive and hot, both lapping desperately into the other’s mouth. Messy and unrefined, but it’s what they both need after working themselves up. Jongho is ushered off San’s lap and while standing he rips off his pants and boxers as quickly as possible. Once naked he looks back at the other who is in a similar state, only thing left on are his socks that are half off from the pants shuffling.

“Damn, I thought you were hot before,” Jongho mumbles, San is slim, his belly taut and his waist as tiny as can be. His shoulders though are just the opposite, broad and muscular. Jongho glances down to the older’s legs, his mouth watering over just how toned they are. Then he looks to his dick, hard and slightly curved, it’s not bigger than his own but it looks delectable and Jongho can’t wait to have it any way he can.

“Wow baby, your dick.. I’m gonna need it in me someday soon,” San comments as his hand reaches forward and strokes at Jongho’s length.

“Mmmm, sirrr,” Jongho slurs moaning at the contact.

“Like that baby? Come here and it’ll get even better,” San taunts lightly pulling Jongho forward with his luring smile and back onto his lap.

“Oh please,” Jongho babbles in pleasure as San continues his movement on the other’s dick, the younger grinding into his hand now.

“Alright baby I’m gonna open you up, is that okay?” San asks.

“Yes,” he responds, bracing himself for the pain. San grabs the lube from the side table and coats his fingers before reaching for the younger’s entrance. He notices Jongho’s face scrunched up in anticipation and places kisses all along his cheeks to comfort him as his middle finger breaches the younger slowly moving in up to one knuckle. Jongho feels himself tense as San enters his finger, the older coaxes him to relax and continues his ministrations.

“Finally adjusting baby?” San teases as Jongho clutches onto him hard and moves his hips with the finger in him.

“More sir, please, I need more,” Jongho practically cries, San takes mercy and adds another finger. He finally works his way up to three before Jongho is fully crying, begging for his dick.

“Baby I’m gonna give it to you, but can you please calm down a little bit,” San requests while he rolls on the condom he got from the drawer of the end table. Jongho breathes in and out a few times, slowing his racing heart and comes back to himself.

“I’m sorry Sannie, it’s been a while and it kinda got overwhelming for a bit there,” Jongho explains.

“That’s nothing to apologize for sweetheart, I just need you to breathe occasionally,” San chuckles slightly as he looks up at the younger.

“Okay, Sannie,” Jongho breathes, before nodding that he is ready. He tenses slightly as he feels the older’s dick line up with his entrance, and the second San begins entering, he’s whimpering in pain, but still feels ready for more. San slides in fully moments later and Jongho doesn’t think he’s felt this full in a while, the pain licking at his insides, creating an addictive flame of want in his belly.

“Fuck baby, you’re so fucking tight,” San comments, visually holding back.

“Sannie, sir, fuck me, oh fuck,” Jongho groans loudly, drowning in the pleasure the older is giving him.

“Oh you’ll get it babe,” San growls low before beginning to thrust, slow at first. It doesn’t take long before Jongho’s requests and moans for more taunt San out of teasing him, he can’t deny Jongho he finds, and coaxes him to go hard. He pounds into the younger hard, the only noises, their skin meeting and moans for more and perfect. San can’t help the addictive feel of it all as it entraps him and causes him to go almost animalistically fast, the couch is moving with them, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Jongho feels his orgasm approaching, the warmth in his belly spreading to his toes and fingertips, swirly and familiar.The world is long gone for him the only sensations he can feel are San all around him. Somehow he manages to stutter out that he’s close, San reaches down to give attention back to the younger’s cock.

“Oh SHIT! Woo, San, Sannieee!” Jongho shouts as his orgasm hits him hard, vision blurry with tears and fiery hot pleasure.

“Fuck!” San exclaims as he finishes inside of the condom, he had heard the way Jongho shouted Wooyoung’s name, the only thing missing in this was the other gorgeous man. San begins to ponder while he cleans up and gets Jongho into his bed to sleep; the younger is beyond gone, half asleep and mumbling nonsense of the older’s name at best.

“Sannie, thank ooo,” he gets out.

“Aww baby, so cute, get some sleep. We’ll talk in the morning,” San coos while leaving to brush his teeth before climbing in as well and slipping easily into sleep.

The next morning comes with aches and pains in both his body and his mind for Jongho. Waking up beside Choi San naked is not the way he thought there getting to know the other guy would go. This is not the worst way to have woken up, and San in the morning is the cutest, softest looking baby with his arms around Jongho tight. Jongho finds himself inwardly cooing at the older, his heart fluttering just a bit. They really do need to talk.

“What time is it?” San grumbles stretching a bit.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Jongho startles.

“Yeah, don’t worry your staring is cute,” San chuckles.

“Sorry, I just, uh, yeah… Uhm anyway, I figured we should talk,” Jongho awkwardly says.

“That is probably a good idea,” San agrees, sitting up.

“Well, last night was good… it was really good,” Jongho is hesitant with his speech not wanting to admit something San doesn’t want to hear.

“It was, and if I’m being honest, I really like you Jongho, you’re fun and beautiful. I think I’d be okay with considering making this a thing, and with Wooyoung,” San brazenly admits.

“Wow. Uhm, just so open about it, well I like you too and I think that we could try to make it all work,” Jongho agrees. The two of them spend the better part of the morning planning everything out and talking it all through. Before they even realize, San is almost late to class and rushes out telling Jongho he can stay or leave but to lock the door if he does. The younger decides to leave after he gulps down some water, he fixes himself up in the bathroom and heads out, on the way he runs into San’s roommate, he supposes. He introduces himself as Seonghwa but Jongho doubts he’ll remember next time he sees him, a blush runs over his cheeks as the older gives him a look when Jongho mentions staying the night. As soon as he’s out, he’s running back to his dorm room to excitedly text his best friend Mingi about all the events that just went down.

Wooyoung has been told before he’s irrational about things, or overly paranoid. He also often hears that he overthinks and makes too much of an effort to please everyone around him. This situation is no different, he’s so worried they both will end up hating him for whatever he may choose. At the same time he has no idea what the hell he could even attempt to choose without hurting one or both of them, he just wants everyone to be happy, and  _ why is that so much to ask?  _ It’s been over a week since the last time he attended his chemistry class, he was trying to keep a low profile around the school, and hadn’t texted anyone but Hongjoong and Yunho in days. Yunho has told him countless times that at this rate that it’s no use to hide from his problems, but shoving handfuls of popcorn down his throat while crying profusely and watching Disney movies seems better to him than confronting all this shit.

Saturday rolls around and with no progress from Wooyoung, Hongjoong and Yunho are ready to take action. Waking up is never fun on a weekend but Wooyoung thinks it is even less so when two people are looming over you with clothes, breakfast and makeup. The older two force him up and get him dressed while shoving eggs and bacon into his mouth, before they start to make over his face as well. He protests like hell the whole time but they just repeat that he’ll feel better confronting the other two if he knows he looks hot. Wooyoung had rolled his eyes at that particular chunk of Yunho’s reasoning. By the time they’re done fussing over the younger it’s practically noon and they waste no time shoving him towards the front door with his wallet, keys and shoes in hand. Upon opening the door to their apartment all three of them are shocked to see San and Jongho holding hands and giggling together getting ready to knock on the door.

“Oh, hi. Looks like you guys are raring to go somewhere,” San observes.

“Well yes, we were getting Wooyoung to go see you two, but now that you’re here, come on in I guess,” Yunho opens the door wide and steps back to let them both in, staring at the way they are holding hands.

“Woo, we were wondering if we could talk to you,” Jongho approaches the subject, “in private,” he adds when Hongjoong and Yunho make no move to leave them alone.

“Yes of course, you two go on a date or whatever since you can’t have the apartment to have sex in,” Wooyoung chides as they continue to stare.

“Fine, call me if you need me, bitch,” Yunho walks out the door.

“Bye Woo, you two be nice to him,” Hongjoong departs as well.

“So, what’s up? Does this have anything to do with the fact you came in holding hands?” Woo ponders aloud to them.

“Uh yeah, so we decided to get to know each other while you were thinking things over. Well I guess one thing lead to another and well…” Jongho trails off.

“We fucked.” San states bluntly for Jongho.

“Sannie,” Jongho blushes bright red, meanwhile Wooyoung’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead. “Anyway, yes we did… that, so we talked, and we wanna try dating,” Jongho explains.

“He means all three of us, that is if you’d like that idea,” San adds on.

“Hell yeah! I mean- uh, sounds good,” Wooyoung blushes as he realizes how eager he sounds at the proposition of all of them dating each other. The other two laugh at him but wrap him up in a big hug and place pecks all over his face as they rejoice.

“Our boyfriend is adorable isn’t he babe?” San asks the youngest.

“He really is,” Jongho sighs dreamily as he looks back and forth between the two of them.

Wooyoung could never imagine anything more perfect than this, having both San and Jongho as his boyfriends. He cuddles into them and allows himself to be wrapped in their arms and be warmed by their affection and care. Maybe he’s finally found who he’ll spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for spending some time reading this, let me know if you enjoyed!  
> If you want you can follow me @kebmoontrash on twitter, I'm not exciting at all and rarely post but if you ever need a friend I can be one!


End file.
